


you answer truly

by liesmith



Series: always and forevermore (monster cc au) [5]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, monster au, novahd is divorced bc they both started sleeping w the same guy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: they both had the same shirt, so why did james choose his?oraleks is lonely





	you answer truly

James comes out in his outfit for the food lab today and all Aleks can see is red.

He’s wearing Brett’s shirt.

So that’s where James was last night.

Aleks doesn’t want to say he’s jealous, but jealousy is what makes him walk to the living room set and straddle a lounging James, whose eyebrows merely lift but he does not do anything else. Aleks is pretty sure Brett didn’t design this in mind, but the living room is a lot more closed off then the cameras show, and at this point, he doesn’t care if someone sees them. It’s not that they’re secretive about what goes on; not anymore, at least.

“Why are you wearing his shirt?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes,” Aleks breaths, eyes wide and dark as he stares down at James, claws catching in the white fabric, “because I have one, too.”

“Yours is too small,” James lowers his phone on his chest, focusing now on trying to keep the shirt from ripping, fingers idly working Aleks’ claws out from the fabric, “you know this. We’ve shared clothes before.”

“You didn’t ask.”

“Because I know it won’t fit, idiot,” James rolls his eyes, glancing upwards, “dude, if you put a hole in this, we’re going to have to find a different shirt, so can you quit with the dramatics?”

No. That’s all Aleks is. He flexes his fingers, now in James’ hands. “Why didn’t you come home last night?”

“We’re really doing this,” James says, resigning himself to it, “we’re really fighting about this at the warehouse.”

Aleks glances around briefly, but nobody is paying them any mind. The only one in eyesight of them is Asher, who is burrowed in his work, and at this point, Aleks doesn’t really give a shit if somebody saw them. “I just want to know.”

James manages to sit up more and deposits Aleks in his lap as he does so, leaning back on his elbow. “Because I didn’t want too. Why are you making such a big deal?”

“All I can smell is him,” Aleks shifts in the wolf’s lap, claws going back into the white fabric, sinking into the threads. James grunts but doesn’t remove them like last time, instead sinking his fingers into the back of Aleks’ hair, the slightly too long half and half strands. Aleks wants to follow in the like badly, fuck up James’ hair, this stupid ass yoga instructor bit, but he doesn’t want to hear the end of it from James, or Brett, or anyone else for having to delay the video longer.  
So instead he kisses James with teeth, digs his fangs into the others bottom lip. James hisses against his mouth, fingers taking a fistfull of hair and yanking Aleks’ head back. The demon yields to it with a growl in his chest, staring at James.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” James snaps, mildly annoyed as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve, glad blood doesn’t come off on the white, “are you even mentally here, dude?”

The hand in his hair relaxes, just slightly, and Aleks tries to surge forward for another kiss, but the hand tightens and yanks him back again. Aleks hisses, looking annoyed at being stopped. “Let me kiss you.”

“You’re not kissing me!” James fights back, trying to keep his voice somewhat quiet, “you’re being feral! Jesus, Aleksandr, get off.”

“I’ll kiss you for real this time,” Aleks tries to bargain, moving as much as the hand in his hair allows, just out of reach of James’ mouth, “c’mon. I won’t bite.”

“I’ve heard that before,” James mumbles, slacks his grip just slightly, and let’s Aleks meet his lips. At least, Aleks keeps true to his word; he doesn’t bite, at least, not yet. He kisses, nice and sweet, and when he feels James relax, he bites down again. The hand in his hair tightens, relaxes, and then tightens again, but Aleks isn’t being pulled away. He just licks at the pinpricks left in James’ bottom lip, the small indents there as he pulls away himself, eyes still impossibly dark as he stares at James.

“What’s he got that I don’t?”

“Aleksandr, we’re not-”

“What’s he got?” Aleks insists, voice a little louder this time as he fists the fabric now, pulling it up to James’ chin as if trying to intimidate him, “come on. It’s just Brett.”

“You know, you’re not making a compelling case for yourself. Get off, we have to film,” James shoves Aleks once, and despite himself, the blond yields and climbs off, still looking every ounce of feral, “we’ll talk later.”

Aleks watches him walk off, knowing full well James is not at all needed on set yet. He sinks down into the couch and hides his face into one of the pillows, body tense and jittery.

 

* * *

 

James doesn’t smell any better afterwards. Even cleaned up and in his own clothes, all Aleks can still smell is Brett. He wrangles his jealousy in for the rest of the day, though he cuts out as early as he can. Brett gives him a mildly disappointed look on the way out, but Aleks flips him off and goes to his apartment, half because the dogs are there, and half because he hates James’ house without him in it. Too big, too lonely.

The dogs are distracting, at least. Aleks wrangles them onto their leashes and takes them for a long enough walk that on the way back, he has to alternate carrying them. Ein ends up being spoiled the most, but that’s just because she’s Ein. He feeds them both at home and pulls Mishka into the bedroom with him, closing the door behind them so she doesn’t try to eat Ein’s diet food. He showers in the meantime and lets Mishka free when he steps out, towel held tight at his waist as they start wrestling in the bedroom doorway. Assholes. Aleks hides back in the bathroom with some clothes, drying off and pulling on a pair of briefs, and a t-shirt he found burrowed in his dresser. It’s black, so it has to be his, but once it’s on, it’s a stupid ass Rick and Morty t-shirt with the pocket Rick, and Aleks just glares at himself in the mirror.

Fucking James.

The fire is really starting to die out in him, though. It’s not as if him and James don’t literally spend most of their waking time together, and it’s not as if Brett isn’t important to both of them, but… Aleks can have his moments. He just settles into the couch, sinking into the cushions as he throws on Hulu, mindlessly finding something in their shared queue and putting it on.

He figures he must have fallen asleep, but isn’t sure when. Aleks comes a little out of it when he feels arms around his shoulders and then under his thighs, lifting him up from the couch.

“... mm…” Aleks starts, voice thick with sleep, “what’s… time?”

“You shouldn’t fall asleep on the couch,” James mumbles soft, shifting Aleks’ weight. The blond yawns out, wrapping his own arms around James’ neck, “you’ll get all sore.”

Aleks has enough mind to know that James will be the one sore, carrying him to the bedroom like this, but he doesn’t complain. The wolf deposits him very nicely onto the mattress and Aleks reaches for James, but his hand gets pushed away.

“Hold on,” James’ voice is soft, and Aleks does his best to be patient. He drifts on and off; hears the shower briefly, hears the dogs clattering around, hears the door shut. Feels James’ weight in the bed next to him and knows it’s way too early for either of them to sleep, but when James pulls him in close, the demon yields so easily to the warm arms around him.

“... Still want to talk?”

“No,” Aleks mumbles, still sounding tired, “I just miss you.”

“You know I love you.”

“Yeah,” Aleks tucks his face into the crook of his arm, shoulders slumping, and James hugs him a little tighter.

“Are we good?”

Are they? Aleks feels a bit bratty in that sense, but he’s too tired to keep fighting. “Yeah,” He decides to not so much give in, but let himself just settle down for once, “love you.”

James kisses the curve of his ear, and then his temple, and then his cheek, keeping a tight grip on Aleks. “Go to sleep.”

And still, even as early as it is, Aleks finds himself starting to tip back into that void, hand seeking out one of James’. The wolf turns his palm upwards and Aleks’ slides his fingers between, a soft rumble in his chest.

And when two am rolls around and they’re both wide awake, grumpy and sluggish from sleeping too early, Aleks lets the dogs in to cuddle with them and throws on a movie, burrowing himself into the warmth of James, who is going to be tired and sore tomorrow and Aleks won’t hear the end of it, but.

This is good.

**Author's Note:**

> does someone ever ask really nicely for something good and then you give them this?
> 
> this is technically hundarnovahd but mostly just jealous baby aleks
> 
> boydamsel.tumblr.com


End file.
